Corazón de Hielo
by Strifegirl
Summary: Jack comienza a sentirse confundido al darse cuenta de sus emociones y teme que su rol como guardián se termine por culpa de esos sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué será lo que hará Jack para enfrentar sus emociones? Esta es mi primera contribución para el fandom de ROTG.
1. Prologo

Existo desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Jack Frost. Y soy un guardián.

Una vez al año, vengo de visita para traerles un día nevado a todos los niños del mundo.

Era algo que solía hacer para mi propio entretenimiento y debido a esto, la gente comenzó a llamarme el espíritu de la travesura. Pero todo eso cambió hace ya un par de años cuando finalmente encontré mi centro.

Desde entonces, los días nevados se convirtieron en algo más que bolas de nieve y momentos de diversión. Era la oportunidad de traer alegría a todos los niños del mundo. Y fue todo gracias a mi primer creyente.

Jamie.


	2. Los Bennett

De todos los niños que he conocido en mi vida, Jamie Bennett es el que más me ha intrigado.

Jamie es un niño muy curioso que parece estar interesado en lo que los otros niños por lo general no le toman mucha importancia. Siempre habla de cosas como leyendas y misterios en los que nadie cree o simplemente no les interesa. Y fue gracias a él que pude convertirme en un guardián.

Jamie tiene una hermana llamada Sophie.

Sophie Bennett es una niña a la que le encanta todo lo mágico y al igual que su hermano, ama a los guardianes, en especial a Bunnymund. Ella solo tenía 2 años cuando ocurrió el incidente con Pitch Black y Jamie fue el que hizo que todos los demás niños creyeran en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Él es el que se encarga de contarle historias a Sophie para que siga creyendo en nosotros.

Cada invierno, llego de visita a Burgess y pasar un rato agradable con ellos.

Han pasado casi 10 años y como era de esperarse, Jamie se graduará de la secundaria y pronto irá a la universidad. A pesar de su edad, Jamie aún sigue creyendo en los guardianes y se asegura de que otros niños no pierdan la esperanza en nosotros. Sophie por otra parte, ya tiene suficiente edad como para poder diferenciar lo real de la fantasía y comienza a parecerse a su hermano.

A medida que pasan los años, me voy dando cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Lo más difícil de ser un guardián, es ver a los niños crecer. Tarde o temprano tenemos que afrontar que un día nos olvidaran y simplemente formaremos parte de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, siempre guardo la esperanza de que algún día sus hijos también creerán en nosotros.

El año antes de que Jamie se fuera a la universidad, me reuní con ellos en Burguess para pasar la noche buena junto con los demás guardianes. Le pedí a North que como regalo de Navidad les diera un paseo en su trineo mientras él entregaba sus regalos por todo el mundo. Bunnymund, como siempre, se negó a acompañarnos por miedo a que se fuera a caer del trineo, pero al final Sophie logró convencerlo. El cola de algodón jamás lo admitiría pero siempre tuvo debilidad por la pequeña Sophie.

Ambos se divirtieron mucho mientras veían como Sandy se encargaba de poner a todos los niños a dormir para que North pudiera bajar por las chimeneas y así dejarles sus respectivos regalos debajo del árbol. Tooth también aprovechó la oportunidad para recolectar algunos dientes mientras que Bunnymund y yo disfrutábamos de la compañía de los Bennett.

Era muy gratificante el escucharlos reír de las tonterías que hacíamos con Bunnymund, pero a pesar de la maravillosa velada, había algo que me inquietaba. Por más que intentara ocultarlo, la mirada de Sophie era cada vez más triste y pude percibir un poco de nostalgia mientras nos despedíamos de ellos.

"¿Qué tienes Sophie?" Le preguntó Jamie.

"Es que... no puedo evitar pensar de que tal vez esta sea la última vez que verás a nuestros amigos. Y eso me pone muy triste..." Se rascó los ojos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

Todos temíamos lo mismo que Sophie, pero ya sabíamos de ante mano que eso era algo inevitable. Una vez que las personas maduran se olvidan de las cosas que una vez los hicieron niños y ella temía que su hermano se olvidara de nosotros.

Jamie se le acercó y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso. Que aunque no los volviera a ver, él jamás dejaría de creer. Sophie le sonrió y ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo. Yo por mi parte me contentaba con verlos felices y mientras ellos se abrazaban, Sophie extendió su mano hacia mí para que me incorporará al abrazo. Al principio no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo pero luego tomé su mano y ambos me rodearon con sus brazos quedando yo en medio de los dos. Conmovidos por el gesto, North, Sandy y Tooth se unieron al abrazo y por supuesto no podía faltar el Conejo que se negaba a participar hasta que North lo jaló de las orejas para que se uniera. Admito que fue una experiencia un tanto extraña pero luego me deje llevar por el momento y me quede así por unos instantes.

Éramos como una gran familia y pensar que algún día dejaríamos de serla me entristeció un poco.


	3. Guardián Favorito

Pasaron 4 años después de nuestro último encuentro con Jamie Bennett. Ahora tenía 22 años y muy pronto culminarían sus estudios en la universidad.

Sophie por otra parte seguía en la secundaria, pero después de que Jamie se fue a la universidad, todo cambió para ella.

A sus 16 años, todavía seguía creyendo en los guardianes y esto le producía muchos problemas en la escuela, puesto que se burlaban de ella por creer en nosotros. Siempre que podía trataba de animarla para que olvidara lo que los demás le decían, pero era muy difícil evitarlos cuando la burla se convertía en agresiones físicas. Hubo una vez en la que tuve que intervenir para que dejaran de molestarla y le causé muchos problemas a Sophie. Comenzaron a excluirla de los demás y muchos dejaron de hablarle por pensar que era un fenómeno. Sophie se molestó mucho conmigo esa vez y debido a ello, me ausente por un tiempo para concentrarme en lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo y me olvidé por completo del incidente.

Al cabo de un tiempo, regresé a Burguess para ver cómo estaban las cosas con Sophie. Al parecer ella ya había superado el incidente con los bullies y se miraba mucho más contenta que de costumbre. Y cómo no estarlo, si su querido hermano Jamie había regresado.

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría al verlos juntos nuevamente y esperé el momento apropiado para poder reunirme con ellos. Los Bennett ya formaban parte de mí y sentía que le debía una disculpa a Jamie por haber abandonado a Sophie cuando más me necesitaba. Se supone que los guardianes somos protectores y lo único que había logrado esa vez fue meterla en más problemas. Sophie no era de las que guardaban rencor, pero no soportaba la idea de que le había fallado como amigo.

Esa misma noche, me asomé a la vieja habitación de Jamie para buscarlo. Traté de llamarlo un par de veces desde el otro lado, pero como era de esperarse, él ya no me veía. Por más que intentaba llamar su atención, Jamie ya no me escuchaba. Me entristecí mucho al ver que había perdido a mi primer creyente, pero no iba a darme por vencido hasta que me viera.

Así que tomé mi bastón y congelé la ventana para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Jamie volteó su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana. Confundido, se levantó de su escritorio para abrir la ventana y de repente, una suave brisa congeló su nariz. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó la primera vez que vio caer nieve en su habitación y sonrió.

"Jack... ¿eres tú verdad?"

Y como por arte de magia, apareció en frente de él, la silueta de una persona esbelta, de cabello blanco, ojos azules y tez pálida.

"El único y verdadero." Le dije sonriendo.

"Creíste que te había olvidado, ¿cierto?"

"Para serte honesto... pensé que si." Me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Cómo podría olvidar al culpable de este frío." Dijo temblando mientras cerraba la ventana.

Después de pasar un tiempo con Jamie, salí volando por la ventaba para dirigirme a la habitación de Sophie. Tenía muchas ganas de verla pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando me viera y temí que no quisiera volver hablar conmigo. Por suerte ella aun estaba despierta, así que toqué su ventana con mi bastón un par de veces para llamar su atención. Sophie dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver hacia la ventana. Fue entonces cuando me vio colgado boca abajo mientras la saludaba.

"¡Jack!" El rostro de Sophie se llenó de alegría y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrir la ventana.

"Hola Sophie." Le sonreí. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí, claro." Ella se hizo a un lado mientras yo entraba por la ventana. Podría jurar haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Vaya... veo que redecoraste tu habitación. Qué pasó con todos tus..."

Justo en ese instante, sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi su reacción y me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Oye..." dejé salir un suspiro.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, provocando nevadas y divirtiéndome con bolas de nieve..." Me encogí de hombros mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

"Creí que no volvería a verte." Ella apretó el abrazo.

Honestamente no me esperaba esa reacción y no pude evitar sentirme un poco conmovido de ver que me había extrañado tanto. Me relajé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella para confortarla.

"Perdóname Sophie. No quise preocuparte." Solté el agarre para verla a los ojos. "Creí que estabas molesta conmigo por lo que pasó."

"No te preocupes por eso. Sé que solo tratabas de protegerme de esos tontos. Pero ya no me importa lo que digan los demás." Sonrió.

Eso me hizo muy feliz. Sabía que todo eso era parte de crecer, pero saber que todavía creía en nosotros me dio esperanzas.

"Y dime, ¿hablaste con Jamie?" Le pregunté mientras me ponía cómodo en su cama.

"Sí…" Se acomodó su cabello. "Me contó muchas cosas sobre la universidad y... ¡ESPERA!" Me arrebató un cuaderno de las manos.

La miré confundido. "¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté curioso.

"No, no es nada. Solo un viejo diario." Se sonrojó un poco y colocó el diario en la mesita de al lado.

"¿No deberías estar dormida ya?" Arqueé mi ceja.

"Um... bueno, eso es porque… no tengo sueño." Arrugó su camisa con sus manos mientras se sonrojaba. "Tengo una idea. Qué tal si me cuentas una historia."

"¿Qué clase de historia?" le pregunté confundido.

"Um..." Se quedó pensando por un momento. "¡Ya sé! Cuéntame cómo fue que conociste a Bunnymund."

"De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno contando historias..."

Sophie se rio entre dientes y se acomodó en su cama junto a mí. Nos quedamos hablando por casi dos horas. Era increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos. Ella no paraba de reír de las tonterías que decía sobre Bunnymund y yo no dejaba de sonreírle.

"¡Es cierto! No te miento. El tonto no quiere admitirlo pero siempre tuvo miedo de andar en el trineo de North."

"No me imagino a Bunnymund así de asustado." Dijo mientras se reía. "Es que se mira tan imponente y fuerte."

"Y lo hubieras visto cuando se encogió. Era todavía más adorable."

"Ojala y pudiera recordarlo. Apuesto que se miraba tan tierno." Ella apretó su conejito de felpa.

"Veo que el Cola de algodón sigue siendo tu favorito."

"¿Acaso estas celoso Jack?" Arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo, celoso del conejo? ¡Ni en sueños!"

"No te preocupes Jack." Dejó salir un bostezo. "Puede que Bunnymund sea mi favorito, pero tú eres especial..." Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.

"Bueno, Sandy llegará en cualquier momento, así que será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar."

"Espera, no te vayas." Sujetó mi mano con fuerza. "Quédate un poco más... al menos hasta que me duerma."

¿Era yo o se miraba más tierna? No podía decirle que no. "Por supuesto." Le sonreí y me quedé para hacerle compañía.

Sophie no soltó mi mano mientras estuve ahí con ella. Estaba muy cálida y temía que mis manos frías la fueran a despertar; así que poco a poco fui liberándome de su agarre y coloque su conejito de felpa al lado de ella para que tuviera algo que abrazar. Tomé mi bastón del suelo y justo cuando me puse de pie, tiré del diario que estaba en la mesita de noche. Rápidamente recogí el diario del piso y pude ver algunos dibujos en una de sus páginas. Me senté por un momento en el suelo mientras ojeaba aquel diario y no pude evitar ver que en casi todas las páginas había escrito sobre mi.

"_Querido diario, Jack vino a verme a la escuela. Estaba tan distraída viéndolo por la ventana que no me percaté cuando me estaba hablando la maestra y me puso en detención por no poner atención en clase."_

Recuerdo eso. Ahora entiendo porque Sophie se molestaba que la fuera a ver a la escuela. Le di vuelta a la página y continúe leyendo.

"_Querido diario, el día de hoy vi a Jack jugar con unos niños en el parque. Mi corazón se sobresaltó cuando vi que me sonrió y sin darme cuenta tropecé con un árbol. Todos los niños comenzaron a reírse de mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme."_

Ahora que lo pienso, Sophie actuaba muy extraño cuando estaba cerca de mí. Salté a la siguiente página y continúe.

"_Querido diario, hoy volví a soñar con Jack. Dicen que si sueñas con esa persona por varias veces significa que te extraña. Pero creo que soy yo la que lo extraña. Ojalá llegue el invierno pronto." _

¿De verdad le hago tanta falta? No pude evitar sonreír al leer eso.

"_Querido diario, últimamente no dejo de pensar en Jack y cada vez que lo veo mi corazón salta y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando estoy con él. ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de Jack Frost?"_

"¡¿Enamorando?!" pensé en voz alta. Sophie se movió al escucharme y rápidamente cerré el diario para colocarlo de nuevo sobre la mesita. Por suerte, ella seguía dormida.

"Phew... Eso estuvo cerca." Me dije a mi mismo mientras suspiraba.

En ese momento, la arena de Sandy entró a la habitación y me quedé observándola mientras ella se sumergía en un mar de sueños. Se miraba tan tierna cuando dormía que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve admirándola. Por alguna extraña razón no podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Era como si algo me hipnotizara y entre más la veía menos quería marcharme. Había olvidado lo rápido que creció y no me di cuenta de lo linda que se había puesto. En mi cabeza solo podía escuchar su risa y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba lo que había leído en su diario.

"Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Porqué estoy actuando de esta manera?"

Tomé mi bastón y justo antes de marcharme, volví a verla para asegurarme de que aun dormía y me incliné un poco para depositarle un beso en su frente. Ahora entiendo a lo que Bunnymund se refería. Luego de eso, salí volando por la ventana para reunirme con Sandy.


End file.
